Marek Svatos
| birth_place = Košice, Slovakia | death_date = | death_place = Lone Tree, Colorado | draft = 227th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2002 | career_end = 2014 }} Marek Svatoš (born on June 17, 1982) was a Slovak professional ice hockey winger. He last played during the 2013–14 season in the Slovak Extraliga with HC Kosice (the same club with which he began his career in 1999). He played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for several seasons, mostly with the Colorado Avalanche. His last stint in the NHL was in the 2010–11 season, during which he played with the Nashville Predators and Ottawa Senators after beginning the season in the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) with Avangard Omsk. Playing Career Marek was drafted 227th overall by the Colorado Avalanche in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. He played his first NHL games for the Avalanche in the 2003–04 season. Following a strong performance in the Avalanche's second round loss in the playoffs, he returned to the Avalanche's AHL affiliate, the Hershey Bears during the 2004-05 NHL lockout. Marek recorded his first career hat-trick in the NHL against the Calgary Flames in a 7–3 win on October 10. He was chosen to play in the 2006 Olympic Games in Turin, Italy as part of the Slovak national team. On March 9, 2006, it was announced that Marek sustained a fracture on his right shoulder that forced him to miss the rest of the 2005–06 season. At the time of his injury, he led the NHL in game-winning goals with nine which tied an NHL record for game-winning goals by a rookie. He was also one of the top rookie scorers with 32 goals in 61 games. Marek's numbers dropped in 2006–07 during his second season. He recorded 15 goals and 15 assists in 66 games although suffering a re-occurring groin injury throughout various points in the season. He was leading the Avalanche with 26 goals during the 2007–08 campaign when he suffered a torn ACL in a game against the Los Angeles Kings on March 1, 2008. He missed the final sixteen games of the season and the additional playoff series, but still placed second in goals on the team. On July 25, 2008, he re-signed with the Avalanche for a further two-years avoiding arbitration scheduled on the same day. He managed to return to the opening night roster for the 2008–09 season, recovering from his ACL tear gradually as the season went on. Marek played in 69 games with the Avs before injuring his hand on April 7, 2009, in a 0-1 overtime loss against the San Jose Sharks in San Jose, ending his play with three games left in the season. His 14 goals tied Wojtek Wolski for fourth on the Western Conference last placed Avs. In the 2009–10 season, Marek was limited to 54 games, again missing 18 games through groin and chest injuries. With a sixth consecutive NHL season affected from injury, he suffered from a loss of form and under new coach Joe Sacco, he was relegated to a reserve player to record a career low 7 goals and 11 points. Without a contract offer, Marek left the NHL and signed a one-year contract during the early stages of the 2010–11 European season with Russian team, Avangard Omsk of the KHL, on September 24, 2010. In 19 games with Omsk, he posted 3 goals and 8 points before he was granted a release, after both sides agreed to terminate the deal on December 23, 2010. On December 28, 2010, Marek returned to North America with NHL ambitions and signed a one-year, two-way contract with the St. Louis Blues. However, in order to return to the NHL he was placed on waivers due to starting the season in Europe and the following day on December 29, was subsequently claimed by the Nashville Predators. On December 31, 2010, he dressed for the Predators to make his 2010–11 NHL season debut in an away game win over the Minnesota Wild. In his fourth game, he registered his first and only goal for the Predators in a 5-2 victory over the Los Angeles Kings on January 6, 2011. Leading up to the trade deadline, Marek was waived by the Predators after nine games and was subsequently claimed by the Ottawa Senators on February 24, 2011. Marek earned a regular shift with the Senators and on March 27, 2011, he scored his second goal of the game which marked his 100th career NHL goal, in a defeat to the Atlanta Thrashers. He appeared in 19 games for the Senators before he suffered a season ending concussion as a result of an check from Jay Rosehill in a late season contest against the Toronto Maple Leafs. After sitting out the entire 2011–12 season recovering from injury, Marek signed a try-out contract to attend training camp of the Florida Panthers for the 2012–13 season following a resolution to the NHL lockout on January 7, 2013. Upon completion of the abbreviated training camp, he was released two days prior to the regular season on January 17, 2013. Shortly after leaving Panthers camp, Marek agreed to sign for KHL team HC Slovan Bratislava from his home country for the remainder of the 2012–13 season on January 22, 2013. He opted to remain in Slovakia the following season. Transferring as a free agent to sign a one-year contract with HC Kosice of the Slovak Extraliga on September 18, 2013. Death On November 5, 2016, Marek passed away at the age of 34. He was survived by his wife, Diana, and two children. On December 5, 2016, it was revealed that his cause of death due to mixed drug intoxication. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades Western Hockey League *All-Rookie Team (2000–01) *West Second All-Star Team (2001–02) Category:1982 births Category:Slovak ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Avangard Omsk players Category:HC Košice players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:2016 deaths